


The Start of Time

by Bugsy2019



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Little Sisters, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Tansy Teller is the youngest sister of Jax Teller and his complete opposite. While Jax only has his GED and Mechanic's license, Tansy has a degree in mathematics and business. She is strong-willed, stubborn, and absolutely gorgeous. Coming home to Charming to help Jax with his new baby is not what she first intended. Upon seeing the annoying newly turned Son was also not what she intended. Being above him in status and looks, she turns her nose up to him.Juice Ortiz first fell in love with her when he first saw her. Her strawberry blonde hair, sparkling greenish-blueish eyes is what got him first. Then she started to get annoyed by him, but that didn't stop him admiring her. Or trying to talk to her. But the goofy intelligence officer was way out of his league against the sophisticated, intelligent Teller?The two find each other in the craziness of what is SAMCRO and the MC world. Can Juice and Tansy but away their differences to be with each other? Can Tansy lower her standands and see what a good guy Juice is? Can Juice step up to be Tansy's hero?





	1. Fires A-blazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this idea since I started Teen Wolf. So, Tansy is the Lydia's counterpart, and Juice is Stiles's counterpart. But this is not Teen Wolf. This is Sons of Anarchy, so be prepared for the craziness! I've come to a mind block with I'll Be There. I know what I want to do, but it's just putting it into words.

Tansy Teller stood in-front of the the airport waiting for her brother to come and get her. Her long strawberry-blonde hair was in a pony tail, her shirt to her knees, a pale blue tank top covered by a white demin jacket. Around her throat was a necklace that held a bird, a crow. That had been a 16th birthday present from her mom and her step-father, Clay. Around her wrist was a bracelet, with charms keeping her connected to her family. There was a motorcycle, a bird, a heart, and a charm that was shaped like California. There was also a muffin, symbolizing her love for Uncle Bobby, and his fueling of her sweet tooth addiction. Like her brother, she loved sugar. Both liked their coffee with a copious amount of sugar, but she liked to add a bit of cream in hers. 

This was her home. She loved her family, but sometimes they were too much. She was born to John Teller and Gemma Teller Morrow, about two years after her older brother Tommy had died. Truth to be told, she wasn't really close to her father, John. Her dad had been hard on her, pushing her to get good grades, and to graduate. This resulted in years of therapy and daddy issues. But she really didn't need him. Since she was in school, she had shown excellence. She excelled in all that she did. Gemma was shocked when she went to a parent teacher conference for Opie, Jax, and Tansy. She expected Tansy to be in the same category as the boys. But her teacher said that her GPA was higher than 4.0. That she did well in all of her classes, but went over and beyond in Math and Applied Sciences. 

After she graduated high school with honors, she went on to M.I.T. in Boston, studying Math and Robotics. She stayed in Boston, living the high life, often visiting home to be with her family for holidays and helping with their taxes and finances. But when the news got to her that she was going to be an aunt and her brother was finally divorcing the toxic waste of space that was the Junkie Whore from Rio, she pondered if she should return home. But it was finally her brother's pleas for help that she decided to go home. He knew he wasn't going to be a good dad. He contemplated on helping Wendy get an abortion. His sobs broke her heart, making her pack up her apartment and transfer her whole life back to Charming. 

So, here she stood, with her small purse, waiting for him to pick her up. Hearing the motorcycle roll up, she grinned when she saw her brother's Dyna Glide roll up. Standing up from the bench, she tucked her phone into her purse and waited for him to park his bike. Once he did, he took of his helmet, running a hand through his chin length blonde hair. "Hey, baby sister!" 

"Jax!" Tansy grinned, letting him pick her up in a bear hug and twirling her around. "Long time no see..." 

"I know. Flight okay?" 

"Yeah...long. How's Mom and Clay?" 

"Still really, really, gross." 

"Ew. I bought my nephew a whole new bedroom set: crib, changing table, dresser, and some decorations for his room. It should be delivered tomorrow. Did Mom tell you?" 

"Yeah. You really didn't have to do that, Tans." 

"I wanted to. Besides, you can't tell me what to do." 

"I know...Here, safety first," Jax smirked, handing her a spare helmet. 

"You should always practice safety," Tansy smirked, her's identical to her brother's. Clipping on her helmet, she straddled the bike behind him, placing her heeled feet on the foot rests behind him. Jax knew better to comment on her footwear. Tansy practiced riding in her heels. 

"I gotta stop for gas and other things. You cool with that?" 

"Yeah. My stuff should be delivered tomorrow. The house that I bought should be ready in a few days." 

"We'll have the prospect help move your shit." 

"Cool. Let's go big brother." Tansy got behind her brother, and they rode off towards Charming. They stopped at the small Stop N' Shop where Jax got off, followed by Tansy. They walked in, where Tansy began to search the shelves for a tiny souvenir. Finding a plastic gaudy rings and sunglasses, she picked them up and put them on, taking a picture of herself to send to her friends.  Jax walked down to the condom aisle, where he grabbed a box. Tansy smirked, and rolled her eyes. "A bit to late, yeah?" she asked. 

"Shut up," Jax laughed, walking up the front counter with her following him. 

"Hey, Louise," Jax greeted. 

"Hey, Jax. Tansy, you home? "

"Yep."

Jax laid the box of condoms on the counter, and removed the hot pink sunglasses off of his sister's face and playing them down as well. "You know, you can buy these by the case. Be a lot cheaper," Louise told him, ringing him to.

"No, a box at a time keeps me humble. Get a pack of smokes too, darling," Jax told her, picking up a children's book. Laying it down, and blushing a bit, he turned to grab his wallet from his back pocket. Tansy pulled out a couple of dollars, and looked at Louisa, nodding to the book. Louisa nodded, and slipped it inside of Jax's bag. Suddenly, a large explosion shook the small shop. 

"What the hell is that?" Lousia asked, looking outside the window. 

Jax knew what it was. "Oh, shit!" Jax grabbed the bag and raced over to his bike. 

"Please tell me that you didn't have anything to do with this?" 

"And by that, I won't tell you that we have a warehouse of guns over there..." 

"Shit..." 

"Come on," Jax told her, putting his purchases into a saddlebag. They raced down where her stepfather Clay and one of her surrogate uncles, Tig. "Stay back here." 

"What the hell happened?" Clay asked, crossing his arms. 

"Propane thanks caught fire. Ammo was in there. The place just blew," Victor Trammel, the sheriff answered. 

"Shit." 

"Yeah. The fire dick says it was arson. Saw a lot of boot prints."

"Cowboy boots?"

"Yeah, think so," Vic nodded, remembering the they said.

"Shit-eating Mayans, man," Tig cursed.

"Where the hell was Rodrigo?" Jax asked, wondering where their guard was. 

"No sign of your watchman," Vic explained. 

"What's the exposure?" Clay asked. 

"Officially? Me and the fire department. The fire captain can be convinced to rethink his report."

"Unofficially?" Jax hinted.

"Unofficially, this blast was seen in two counties. This location is dead."

"Jesus Christ. The M4s?"

"Gone. As are most of the Glocks."

"Get the firemen on board. Don't want this shit hitting ATF's radar. Let's get out of here," Clay told his prodigy and his S.A.A.

"No, you gotta see something else," Vic told them, stopping Clay.

"Do we really?" Clay groaned, walking forward to look at two burned bodies. "Goddamn. Fried and refried." 

"They're illegals. Part of our assembly crew," Tig answered. 

"We found them before the F.D. went through."

"Ah, after the smoke clears, get rid of the bodies," Clay ordered. 

"What am I supposed to tell our boys up in Oaktown? I'm supposed to deliver five cases to Laroy before tomorrow morning," Vic sighed. 

"Call the gangster hotline, set a meeting." 

"All right, here," Jax told Vic, handing him an envelope of cash. 

"Two in the back of the head. Quick and painless," Clay told Vic, turning around.

"It ain't easy being king," Clay smirked. 

"Yeah, you remember that." 

"By the way, Tansy's here." 

"Where?" 

"Over there..." Jax pointed to his sister, looking board as she stood over by the three motorcycles. 

They walked over, where Tig sprinted over and picked her up. "UGH! LITTLE BABY TELLER!" 

"Tig! Put me down!" Tansy laughed as the wild haired man swung her in a circle. 

"Damn, girl. Look at you. How old are you now?" Tig asked, giving her a wolfish grin. 

"Too young for you, you damn pervert. Come here, Baby Girl," Clay smiled. 

Tansy smiled at her step-father. She was closer to him than she was her own. Clay helped raised her, helped her apply for colleges, and also payed for her education. He was more of a dad to her than John was. Tansy stepped into his arms, and hugged him tight. "So, what happened?" 

The Sons looked at each other, then at the small woman. They knew that she knew. She knew a lot. Plus, she was a genius, smarter than all of them combined together. "Mayans burned down our warehouse. Took all of our guns." 

"Shit...bodies?" 

"Two." 

"You just just lost money, you know?" 

"Yeah. But that's why we have you," Clay smiled. "Let's get you home. Your mom is eager to see you." Tansy nodded, playing with her necklace. She watched the Reapers on the back of their kuttes walk away. Somebody who looked at her would she a young lady put together. Wearing modest, but clothes that showed off her body, and her stone cold personality that she put up as walls. But inside, was the smart, funny, and sensitive girl she was. One that so desperately tried to fit in with the boys. The men had patches on their kuttes. Her reaper and patches were on the inside. 

* * *

The next morning, Tansy crawled out of the bed ignoring the loud chatter of the Sons outside. Since it was late when she got home, she barely crashed in one of the empty dorm rooms. Taking a shower, she spent time blow drying her hair. putting on her makeup, and getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of light pink skinny jeans, a white lacy tank top, and a blue jean jacket. she braided her hair so it hung down the side her head and down her shoulder. Grabbing her matching pink purse, she slipped on a pink bracelet and tan high heeled booties. 

Stepping out, she smiled when she saw her Uncle Bobby bringing out a fresh basket of muffins. "There she is..." Bobby smiled, setting them down. 

"Hey, Bobby!" she smiled, walking over to hug him. 

"Look at you. You've really grown up to be a beautiful woman." 

"Thank you." 

"How was school?" 

Tansy smiled. She recently graduated at the top of her class. "Fun...different. It was nice being independent without your mother, father, or brother scaring away all of the cute boys." 

"You forgot your uncles." 

"Yeah...those too. I thought about staying. I had an apartment, and was trying to find a job." 

"You know what?"

"What?" she asked. 

"I've been a bit to busy with the club to really look at our finances. Why don't you take over for a bit and be our operations research anaylst. Use that pretty head and figure out how to increase our income. If anybody can do it, you can." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. We already voted on it before you came home. Gemma could sure use the help. Clay's not that good with numbers, and I sure don't know how to work this new system that Juice set up for me on the computer." 

"Who's Juice?" Tansy asked, taking a muffin. 

"You know...Peurto Rican, medium height, mohawk, tattoos on his skull." 

"Nope...doesn't ring a bell. I'm gonna go outside and wait for my mom. Thanks for the muffin's Uncle Bobby." 

"Hmm-mmm," Bobby chuckled, taking a muffin for himself. He knew Tansy since birth. He also knew that she was kinda shallow, but she cared about her family and closed friends. In the rare moments that she was vulnerable, her sweet side came out. He remembered when she was in high school that Gemma told them that her GPA was higher than normal, but she pretended to be ditzy to fit in with the popular crowd. 

Tansy stepped out side, seeing her brother, Chibs, and another younger man. "Hey, Tansy," Jax smiled, ushering in a car with a deer carcass stuck in it. 

"Ew..." Tansy wrinkled up her nose at the smell and the sight. "That is so gross." 

"Sorry, luv..." Chibs grinned. 

"Hi, Chibby. How are you?" she asked, kissing his scarred cheek. 

"You know me...nothing can take this old man down," Chibs smiled. Tansy reminded him of his own child, one that he hasn't seen in a long time. 

"Some days, you're the Beemer. Some days, you're the goddamn deer," Jax joked, walking around the car. 

"Some yuppie creamed her up at the streams," Chibs explained. 

"He run into it or hit a tree while it was giving him head?" Jax chuckled. 

"God, you're so gross," Tansy scoffed, her nose wrinkling up as she tried to find the keys to the rental she has here.

"How the hell you want me to get it out of there?" the Prospect asked."Come on. Jesus, man."

"Just pretend it's carve-your-own-steak night at Sizzler," Jax shrugged. 

"I don't eat meat, man."

"Figure it out, grunt," Jax ordered, walking off with Chibs. 

"Hi...I'm Half-Sac," the prospect told Tansy, blushing a bit at the beautiful woman.

"Don't go there, man," Tig warned, kissing Tansy as she texted someone on her phone. 

"Why not? Who is she?" 

"Tansy Teller. Jax's sister." 

"I didn't know he had a sister." 

"Oh yeah. Been away in Boston going to school. She'll eat you alive." 

"She seems harmless." 

"Tansy Teller is nothing by harmless," Chibs told him, coming back from chatting wtih Jax about last night. "She's tougher than nails. And very smart. She's a genius. Graduated with honors in college and high school, with a GPA higher than 4.0. She can be a bitch. But she can also be sweet and kind. That's the side that we see as her family." 

Tansy drove to her mother's house, where she got out and raced to see her mom. "Mommy!" 

"Hey, baby! Go good to see you! Look at how beautiful you are! I made your favorite breakfast." 

"French toast with strawberries and chocolate sauce?" 

"Yep," Gemma smiled, ushering her youngest daughter in. As soon as Tansy sat down and began to chow down on her favorite breakfast item, Gemma stood behind her, running her fingers through Tansy's wavy hair. Tansy was naturally pale, with big greenish eyes and big lips. She was a looker, but it was her hair color that set her apart from her brother. Also, she wasn't very tall. "You're so beautiful." 

"I know..." Tansy smirked. 

"One thing you and your brother"O have in common is that you both are good looking and know it." 

"It's one of the curses from the family. That and the heart defect." Like her brothers before her, she had the same heart defect, but unlike her brother, she had to have surgery to correct it. She had a similar scar like her mother. But was down between her breasts. Only a few men have seen it in her life. Her mother was overprotective though. She blamed it on having lost Tommy right before she was born. 

"Speaking of your brother, he wants me to go check on that Junkie Whore. He hasn't heard from her in a while. Worried." 

"That's fine. I want to make sure that the nursery gets painted and cleaned out. The furniture people should be there today sometime later this afternoon. Jax gone through storage yet for old clothes and other baby things?" 

"Not yet. He said he would. Little asshole called me Grandma." 

"Well, you are." 

"Don't remind me. Come on...finish up, and we'll go together." 

They drove to Wendy's house in Gemma car, finding Jax's old house looking normal. Wendy's car was in the drive way, which was a good sign. Getting out, Tansy reached up and knocked. "Wendy? It's Tansy and Gemma!" 

They recieved no answer. Gemma knocked this time, a bit more forceful. "Wendy!" Not getting an answer, Tansy bent down and retrived the extra key that was under the front door mat, and unlocked the door. In the living room was Wendy, passed out on the ground, looking deadly pale. 

"Oh god!" Tansy gasped, rushing to collapse onto her knees. Pressing her hands to her neck, she found a weak pulse and began to do chess compressions. 

"Wendy! Stupid Junkie bitch!" Gemma cursed, seeing the track marks on her bare feet, between the toes. The room smelled like smoke, and burns littered the furniture. 

"Mama, call an ambulance!" Tansy ordered. 

Gemma retrieved the phone, calling 911. Soon an ambulance came, with Tansy riding in the ambulance and Gemma following in the car. Once they got to the hospital, they raced after the doctors, stopping at the double doors. "Oh god!" 

"Mama...someone needs to call Jax." 

"Right...I'll call his cell, you call the bar." 

"Good plan." 

* * *

That day Juice got up like he did everyday. Getting up, he showered, putting his dirty boxers into the laundry, making note to have a crow-eater do his laundry sometime this week. He made sure his head was cleanly shaved, where his two tribal tattoos were showing. Making his bed, he knew that if he didn't his OCD will kick in, plus Tig would come in and kick his ass. For someone who liked to get down and dirty, Tig was a clean freak from being in the Marines. Grabbing his trusty laptop, he walked out and his breath caught. There she was, in all of her glory. Her strawberry blonde hair in a braid draped across her shoulder, a pair of tight jeans, accenting her ass. Juice swallowed, hearing Bobby explain about the new program he loaded on the computer in the shop. 

They met a year prior, when she came home on spring break. He was still a prospect, and she seemed uniternested and board with him. Jax made him go shopping with her, and man...she could shop. He tried to bring up her studies and the club, but she simpy brushed him off, pretending to be the ditzy girl he knew she wasn't. Then he heard her laugh at Tig's antics, making his heart burst. But then, she went out with David Hale..leaving him crushed. He knew that the younger Teller was out of her league. But that didn't stop his crush. 

His heart sank when she told Bobby she didn't remember him. After she left, he came out and sat down on the bar, seeing her mug with bright red lipstick on it. "Don't go there, Juicy. Last time you mopped around for a week. Girl doesn't even know you exist." 

"One day..." Juice smiled. 

"Yeah...and on that day, pigs fly. I've known baby girl all of her life. She's had it rough before. John treated her like she was invisible and non-existent. It was up to all of us to be her father figure. Girl may pretend to be heartless and shallow and ditzy, but she's smart, kind, and passionate. But you are not her type." 

"I know what she's like. Her eyes give it away. What is her type?" 

"Clean boys...like the Hales. She don't fall for idiotic nerds who are outlaws." 

Juice nodded, making himself a cup of coffee. He ate a muffin and drank his coffee until it was time for Church. He took his usual seat, noticing things about his brothers as they took their places. "We got one more day out of Laroy. That's it. Niners are expecting a huge heroin shipment. Carbines are for protection."

"What happens if those Mayans crash that dope party with Laroy's M4s?" Bobby asked. 

"We lose all the Niner business, buy ourselves a huge black..." Jax explained.

"That ain't gonna happen. These Mexi assholes come into our territory? They steal from us? They shit on our livelihood? And I don't care who we gotta grease or kill. I want those goddamn guns back."

"All right, me and Chibs will pull together our current intel on the Mayans. Juice, start hacking into crime databases. Get addresses on any Mayans in the system," Jax told him. Juice nodded, opening his laptop and logging in.

"Find those guns, Bobby. I wanna Fat Man and Little Boy every inch of that goddamn place," Clay told Bobby.

"Bobby's got Tahoe this weekend," Jax told Clay, reminding him of Bobby's side gag. 

"I'm canceling that shit," Bobby said. 

"No, man Bobby," Jax told the older biker. 

"I should be able to decide."

"You got two ex-wives who already spent the goddamn casino checks. Last thing we need is Pls and lawyers camping out out front," Clay explained, remembering the last time. 

"Who's gonna handle the pyro I'm not there?"

Tig shrugged. "Nobody blows up shit better than Opie."

Jax shook his head. "Opie's leaning right these days."

"Opie's gonna lean any way we need him to. You get him on board," Clay told Jax."

"So you're sure you're okay with me stepping away from this?" Bobby asked Clay.

Clay nodded. "Yeah, yeah, take the Prospect with you."

"Yeah, I'll get him half-laid," Bobby chuckled. "Another thing of buisness. I spoke to Tans about taking over the finances for the garage and SAMCRO. She agreed. We'll be working together. I'll get her on payroll sometime this week. We all know that she likes to be independent." 

"Baby girl makes me and her mom to have gray hairs. But I'm glad she's home." 

"Yeah, me," Jax smiled. Everybody nodded. "You still got a crush on her, Juicy?" 

Juice blushed, and laughed it off. "Of course not." 

"Liar!" Chibs laughed. "Prospect got a crush on her too!" 

"Baby girl can sure take care of herself. She's a tough bitch. But give prospect a warning for me. He push up on her, then he'll have us waiting in line to meet him in the ring. Starting with me, ending with Happy." 

"You should put me in the middle. Want him to suffer for a while..." Tig grinned, his eyes a dangerous glint. 

"That goes for you too, Juice," Clay warned. 

"Please...baby girl don't even remember who he is." 

The guys left church, seeing Tansy rush in in her high heeled boots. "Jax!" she called out, rushing over to her brother. "We tried calling you."

"What is it?" Jax asked. 

"It's Wendy...we found her strung out. We took her to the hospital. They had to take the baby..." 

"Shit!" Jax cursed, rusing out to his bike. 

"Fuck...come on..." Clay called out, following her out towards his bike and her mom's car. They arrived about the same time, where they met Gemma in the waiting room. 

"We found these matches next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags. Hairy Dog," Gemma informed them, showing the the drugs she recovered.

"ShIt. It's gotta be the Nords dealing out of the Dog again," Clay seethed.

"Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago," Bobby told Clay.

"Yeah, well, call that Nazi prick. Set a meeting."

Tansy stepped away from the family huddle to see Tara. Smiling, she walked over and hugged the taller woman. "Tara..."

"Tansy. I didn't know you were back."

"I didn't know you were back. Came in yesterday. You?"

"About a month ago. I'm sorry about Wendy and the baby."

"Please. We both know that you and Jax are endgame." Even though Tara left her brother with a broken heart, she loved Tara. Tara was like a big sister to her. She helped her apply to colleges before she took off.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked, noticing Tara.

"When waas the last time you saw her?" 

"Couple of weeks."

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely crank."

"The baby?"

"We had to do an emergency C-section. He's 10 weeks premature."

"Holy shit ," Jax gasped, his anxiety worsening.

"Come on, let's sit down and I'll walk you through it," Tara told Jax. 

"Just tell me," Jax snapped, not wanting to be coddled.

 "He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis, a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs. But the CHD is probably..."

"The family flaw," Gemma answered.

"Yes, it's genetic. Either one would be serious, but not life-threatening. However, the two of them together..." Tara trailed off, seeing Jax's grief stricken face. "Dr Namid gives him a 20 percent chance, and I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

"She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know," Jax whispered, mostly to himself.

"Her OB said she missed her last three appointments. No one knew. Dr Namid wants to fix his belly first. Then if he stabilizes, he'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry, Jax. I can take you to see him now."

"Tara! You don't have to do this. I'm sure you got other patients."

"I asked Dr Namid if I could assist. I wanna help your son," Tara smiled softly, staring at Jax. 

"His name's Abel," Jax whispered again.

"That's a good name." Tara turned to lead them to the NICU, but Jax turned the other way. 

"Jax!" Tansy called out.

"Jackson!" Gemma called out. 

"Go with Tara. I got something to do." 

"Watch his back," Clay ordered Bobby and Chibs. After Jax stormed out, Gemma, Tansy, and Clay turned and looked at each other. "I got to deal with this gun shit. You two okay?" 

"Yeah...we'll keep you posted. Keep an eye on him, please?" Gemma begged. 

"Of course," Clay nodded, kissing Gemma on the lips, then kissing Tansy on the crown of her head. 

"Come on, baby," Gemma told her daughter, following Tara. Once they were in the NICU, they were told to scrub up and wear a yellow gown over their clothes with heavy duty gloves. They were led to an incubator, with a tiny baby boy inside. The diaper dwarfed his body. A name card was in the slot with Jax's last name, date of birth, weight, and gender on it. Tubes stuck out of him every which way. "Can we touch him?" Gemma asked, her heart breaking for her grandson and son. 

"Of course. We encourage parents and family to touch them. Helps them heal better and regenerate their own body heat better," Tara nodded. 

Tansy stuck her hand in the arm hole and stroked his teeny tiny arm, until her finger reached his teeny tiny hand. She wasn't a big woman, but she felt like a giant compared to him. His tiny hand weakly gasped onto her finger. "Hi, Abel. I'm your Aunt Tansy. I'm going to have so much fun teaching you math when you get older."

Gemma chuckled, stroking his soft blonde hair. "Abel Teller. Has a nice ring to it," Gemma smiled. 

"We need to take him." 

"Thank you, Tara," Tansy smiled. 

"I'll keep you two posted about his progress." 

"Thank you," Tansy repeated, exiting the NICU with her mother. 

"You don't have to be so nice to her." 

"She's like an older sister to me. Her and Donna. I know how she left, and it was a shitty thing to do. But I still like her. Besides, you rather have Wendy for a daughter in law or her?" 

Gemma scowled, rolling her eyes. "Smart ass. We got to clean up the house for your brother. That baby is going to make it. And when he comes home, he's going to need a nice nursery. Besides, CFS will be all over this." 

Together they bought soap, a mop, fabric cleaner, furniture polish, brooms, everything they thought they can use to clean up the house. They got to work, each tackling a different part of the house. Tansy was in the space where the nursery was while her mom was in the living room. She heard Jax's bike roar up to the drive way, and then the door open and close. She couldn't hear what was being said, but the voices escalated. A loud slap was heard, and then more quiet talking. She heard the door open and close again and footsteps heading over her. Jax opened the door, smirking at his sister doing manual labor...on her hands and knees...scrubbing the shit out of the floor with a scrub brush, a bucket of soap water next to her. 

"If this was the way to get you to clean up something, I would've married a junkie earlier." 

"Not funny. You're lucky that I love you." 

"Yeah. Mom left for the night. It's late." 

"You see Wendy?" she asked, tossing the brush in the bucket and leaning up against the wall. 

"Yeah..." Jax nodded, walking over to her and sitting down beside her. 

"She have an explanation." 

"I didn't stick around and listen to it. She has more stuff here in the bedroom. Gotta get rid of it. Cops will be here tomorrow." 

"You tell Mom?" 

"Are you crazy?" Jax joked. 

"No...how you doing?" 

"I don't know how to feel. You see him?" 

"Yeah...got to touch him to. He's cute...doesn't have your ugly mug. Must take after his Aunt Tansy." 

"He blonde?" Jax asked. 

"Totally. I pray that he's not a dumb blonde like you." Tansy laughed, bumping her shoulder with Jax's. They always teased each other like this. Jax and Tansy had always been close. Jax was there for her college graduation, cheering the loudest with her mom and step-dad cheering equally loudly. "He squeezed my finger. For a little guy, he's got quite a grip on him." Jax smiled a bit. "You''ll be okay, Jax. He'll be okay." Tansy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Laying her head down on his shoulder, Jax rested his on hers. 

"This room is ugly." 

"I'll get paint tomorrow. I also delayed the furniture delivery until tomorrow afternoon. You know how I love go shopping...I'll get you a whole new furniture set as well. New paint, hang up some family pictures, get you a new couch, new carpet." 

"You sound like Ma," Jax smirked. 

"GAH!" Tansy gasped. "You take that back."

"Thanks for being here, Tans."

"For you...anything. Love you big brother."

Jax smiled. "Love you too, baby sister."  

* * *

The next morning, Tansy rolled out of bed, washing her face. Putting on her normal make up, she pulled on a pair of shorts, another pair of heeled booties, and a floral short sleeved shirt. The clubhouse was a mess like usual. Stepping gracefully over passed out hang around and crow eaters, she snagged herself a muffin, breaking off a bite. In her arms, there was a laptop with a light blue cover. Setting it down, she tried logged in, and clicked the WiFi button. "Who the fuck changed the password?" she asked herself. Looking to see that if there was anybody watching her. She clicked on her source code deciphering program and began to hack into the WiFi. People that who looked at her thought she was a clueless girl who cared about nothing by her appearance, shopping, and clothes. While those three things were true, but she wasn't clueless. 

Her true passion was math. Numbers never lied or break her heart. She wasn't a wiz on computers, but computers used numbers. Numbers was what she knew. After all, a computer source code was a series of numbers and letters. It was easy for her to figure it out. Successfully logging into the WiFi, she opened up her browser and started to shop for things for Jax's home. She found a nice bed, dresser, night stand set that screamed Jackson. She also ordered him some new carpet for the living room and bedroom. She then found a nice soft hypoallergenic carpet for the nursery. 

"Hey, Tansy..." a voice greeted her. 

Tansy looked her, her eyes squinting a bit as she tried to remember his name... _Something with a drink right? Coffee...Milk...Mocha...what was his name?_ "Hey..." she drawled out. 

"Juice," Juice answered. He just walked out of the room and saw her sitting there. "We met last year when you came for spring break. I was a prospect , and Jax made me go shopping with you. You pretty much ignored me, just thrusting your bags at me. But I didn't mind..."  _Shut up, idiot!_

"I vaguely remember you. Prospects are not really important. 80% don't make it." 

"I did. Having your brother back me and Chibs helped me out." 

"Hmm..." she hummed, tuning him out. 

"Well..." he drawled out, shifting from one foot to another. 

 _Please go away...what a goof._ Tansy rolled her eyes, looking back at the computer. After a moment, she felt Juice sigh and leave.  _What a weird name..._

Juice looked down as he walked off. If only he could tell his mouth to shut up.  _Good job, idiot._

Tansy moved on to the the finance program that Bobby left for her. Slipping the disk inside of the laptop, she clicked on the pop-up box to begin the download. "Baby Teller..." a raspy voice greeted her. 

Spinning in her bar stool, she gave a small smile to the heavily tattooed man. "Hey, Happy. How are you?" 

"Fine. You?" 

"Fine. How's your mom?" 

"Doing alright." 

"Good. I'll go see her later on when I get settled." 

"She knitted you some shit." 

"You hear for a while?"

"Just to help out. Then back to Tacoma." Happy left with that. 

"Nice chatting to you, Hap." 

"Hey, sweetheart," Piney greeted her, pouring himself a shot of vodka.

"Uncle Piney," Tansy smiled, hugging her other surrogate father. "How you doing? How's Ope and the family?" 

"Much better now that's home. You should go say hi." 

"I will later. Been trying to clean up Jackson's mess. One Wayward Brother at a time." 

"Between you three, you were always the sensible one." 

"I try my best. But I will sure visit Donna and my godchildren soon. It's been a while since I spoiled those two kids." 

"They're a handful. I'm sorry about the baby. Whatever you guys need, I'm here." 

"Thanks, Piney. I need to get the house cleaned and redone. Mom and I worked until midnight."

"Was it really that bad?" 

"Yeah. He's so tiny...and so fragile. But he's a Teller. He's strong." 

"How you doing sweetheart? Still on the meds and the shrink?" 

"No shrink....pills, depends when I'm stressed out. Keeping busy and doing what I love keeps my head in line. Shrink says only catastrophic events trigger the issues." Tansy knew what he meant. It wasn't a secret to the older members of SAMCRO and her family that she suffered from intense night terrors and sleepwalking. One time when she was twelve, she woke Gemma and Clay up, standing at the foot of their bed, then screamed her lungs out. She never remembered what happened the night before. Sometimes, when it got too bad, she would loose her voice. She would see a shrink weekly, given anti-anxiety medicine and sleeping pills that made her groggy and help her fall into a deep sleep. Piney witnessed one day when Tansy and Jax spent the night at the house with him and Ope. Tansy woke screaming, thrashing around. Jax and Ope held her down while he called 911. 

"Good. Keep strong, sweetheart." 

"Will do." Tansy left and began to order the construction men to start ripping up the carpet. and moving out the old furniture. She then drove to St. Thomas and waited with her mom in Abel's room. Hearing the door open, they smiled as Jax came in, only in a t-shirt and jeans. Jax smiled down at the tiny baby, running a ringed hand over the glass. A few tears fell down his face, making Tansy tear up as well. Gemma stood on the other side as they stared down at the newest generation of the Teller family. 

"He's perfect," Jax whispered, staring lovingly at his son. Tansy noticed the look, and for the first time in a while, she believed that everything will be okay. 


	2. Money, Money, Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tansy tries to pull Opie out of dept, visits her new nephew, and meets an old flame.

Tansy woke up  to the news that her new house was ready. It was close to Jax and her mom, so she could be close to help out when Abel came home. It was large with space in her backyard to grow a garden and maybe a swing set and jungle gym for her nephew and godchildren. It was mainly white, built as a new housing development in Charming. But she wasn't expected to be woken up by a knock. "Coming..." she groaned, rubbing her eyes. Grabbing her cashmere robe from the chair next to the bed, she pulled it over her tank top and shorts and opened it. At the door was the prospect holding out a duffel bag to her. "Can I help you, Prospect?" 

"Uh...Clay wanted me to give you this to count and catalog. Then divide to the members. Church is at ten..." 

"I fucking know what time Church is." 

"Rght, sorry..." he squeaked, taking a step back. 

Taking a deep breathe, she composed herself. "Sorry...I'm useless and grouchy without coffee and one of Bobby's muffins. What's your name?" 

"Half-Sac." 

"You're kidding..." Tansy deadpanned. 

"No. Lost my left nut in Afghanistan."

"That's depressing...can you still cum like normal?" 

"Not as much, you know?" 

"Huh...what's your real name?" 

"Kip." 

"Thank you, Kip. If you can get me some coffee and a muffin, I will gladly appreciate it." 

"Yes, ma'am." Half-Sac nodded, his eyes going to her perky chest. His eyes squinted as he spotted an ugly looking scar that ran between her breasts. 

"Thank you..." Tansy smirked, closing the door. 

Grabbing a dark blue lacy sleeveless dress. She grabbed a pair of light nude color heels and a matching color jacket. Her clothes arrived earlier the day before, and she was so excited. She loved her clothes. Walking into the en-suite bathroom, she washed her hair and then her body, making sure her legs were shaved. Once she was done, she let her hair down and used a blow-dryer to allow her hair to fall in soft waves down her shoulders and back. Once she was dressed, and her make up was done, she grabbed the duffel bag and sorted the cash quickly into piles and snapped the rubber band around each stack, placing them in envelopes. Marking their names on the envelopes, wandered into Clay's office and set the cash on his desk, kissing him. 

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna go see Ope and Donna, then go see Abel, then go check on TMs finances. Plus my house is ready." 

"Ok, sweetheart. Becareful out there. You want the prospect?" 

"Nah...I'll be okay..." 

Tig smiled at her as she walked by. Tansy walked past the boys, stepping by Jax. "Hey big brother." 

"Hey, baby sister. What's happening?" 

"Gonna run some errands. The movers are coming today to move things into my house."

"You sure you don't want some help?" 

"No...I want to be independent Jax. Without the club backing me. I got this. I'm gonna go see Donna today, then go check on Abel." 

"Alright. Be careful. Love you," Jax told her, kissing her head. 

"Love you too," Tansy smiled. She watched the men walk into the chapel and grabbed her purse and the two bags that she bought for her godchildren. 

Getting into her rental, she drove to the Winston's, where she was met with Donna's scream of joy. Donna engulfed her into her arms, squeezing the crap out of her. "Tansy! Welcome home!" 

"Thank you. How are you doing? How's my godchildren?" 

"They're doing good.  Ellie, Kenny! Look who's here?!" " Donna called out. 

"Aunt Tansy!" Ellie shouted, hugging her hard. 

"Aunt Tansy! Aunt Tansy!" Kenny cheered, pulling on her hand. 

"Hey kids! I missed you! You've gotten so big!" 

"I lost a tooth!" Kenny told her, showing the missing gap in his baby teeth. 

"Wow! You're such a big boy! Alright. Aunt Tansy has presents!" 

She handed them the bags of gifts, causing them to rip the tissue paper apart. "Wow! An American Girl doll! She's so pretty!" 

"Wow! A complete baseball set! With bases and everything!" 

"What do you say?" Donna asked. 

"Thank you..." they called out and running off. 

Tansy laughed at the look on Donna's face. "Come on...you know I love kids...and I love to shop." 

"You really shouldn't off." 

"They're my godchildren. Come on..." Tansy grinned, leading Donna to the kitchen. As they sat down at the table, Tansy began to investiage their finances. Between Donna not working, the twins' birth medical bills, and Opie getting out of prison...the small family was struggling. "Donna...you guys are really in the hole..." 

"I know. I recently went back to work. Opie is working as hard as he can..." 

"Where is Opie?" 

"Working at the Lumber Mill. How did it get so bad?" 

"We're in a recession. You had to take time off work to watch the kids when Ope went inside...they're several factors." 

"Well, the only factor I see is the Sons." 

"Donna..." Tansy sighed, closing her laptop. 

"I know...it's your family..." 

"It is. I should go...I need to go check on my nephew." 

"Stop by anytime..." Donna told her, hugging her hard. 

"I will. Love you." 

As Tansy left she got inside of her rental, most desperately wanting her convertible so she can let her hair down around her face. Pulling into the town square, she saw a police car and a familiar face. Pulling over, she grabbed her lip gloss from her purse putting it on. Fluffing her hair, she stepped out, walking over to the man. 

David Hale looked up from his car to the red head walking up to him. "My, my, my...Tansy Teller. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

"Well, Officer Hale..." 

"It's deputy now. I got promoted." 

"Congrats. It's been what? Three years?" 

"Eight...when you graduated highschool. Then all the other times you come home." 

"Touche...you look well, though." 

"So do you...still compesating for your height by wearing heels." 

"You wound me, David. When are you going to ask me out to dinner?" 

"Who says I want to take you to dinner?" 

"You always take me out. Then we have other rounds of fun..." Tansy flirted. Since she was prom queen and a cheerleader in high school and he was the captain of the football team, they dated on and off. Both of their families hated it, but they were a train wreck waiting to happen. 

"Saturday? Eight o'clock?" 

"Sure. I'll text you my address." 

"Ok...see you later," David grinned, getting inside of his squad car. 

Tansy smiled to her self as she watched him drive off. Getting back inside of her car, she headed back to the clubhouse, to see that her other favorite man child was there. Rushing inside, she saw the mountain of a man hanging around the bar. "Hey!" she called out, strutting inside. 

Opie turned around, groaning. "Oh god...it's you!" 

"Is that anyway to treat the godmother of your dear children? Your best friend's sister, and your wife's best friend." 

"Shut the fuck up and give me a hug, Tans." 

Tansy smiled, launching herself up at Opie. "Good to see you Ope. You look tired...skinny." 

"Well, prison food is shit." 

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about that...after the thing with Kyle..." 

"Don't worry. Kyle come around here, he's dead. What he did to us makes him dead. You hear me?" 

"Yeah...I just feel guilty...I could've gone to the cops...explained shit." 

"Don't...don't give him that power over you. Not again. You never told Jax what he did...if Jax heard, he would rip his dick off." 

"Okay. I saw your family. I missed the kids." 

"Me too. I'm sorry about Abel. He's in our thoughts." 

"Thank you. Sorry...money..." 

"Yeah...Donna told me that you were going to come over to help us...can you?" 

"I don't know Ope...you two are pretty far deep." 

"There's my adoptive daughter!" Piney told them, going over to hug Tansy. "I always wanted a girl." 

"Hey...between you, Dad, Clay, and Bobby, I'm pretty sure you all had a daughter. Not to mention Happy. Clay sicked him on any boy that came too close to me." 

"Shouldn't you be at the mill?" Piney asked his son. 

"I'm on my way. I gotta ask a favor."

"Well, what's up? Three months behind on Donna's car payment. They're gonna repo it. Now, I hate doing this-"

"If you're gonna ask me for money, I can't help you."

"I just made the quarterly insurance payments. I'm gonna be tapped until the end of next month, okay?" Opie stressed.

"Look, I'm sorry, Son.:

Opie shook his head. "That's all right. Thanks, Pop."

Tansy began to see the strain between the two, so she stepped in. "Hey. Clay... is making a protection run tonight for Unser. It's low-profile shit. You ride along, scare off the bad guys, huh?" Tansy shrugged, smirking. 

"I think I'm on Clay's shit list. Doubt he'd put me on it."

"Well, then why don't you make it right?" Piney asked,

"I don't know."

"I don't know what the hell's wrong with you. Why don't you quit whining... grow a dick... and take care of your buisness!" Piney shouted, storming off to the bar. 

"Man...he keeps getting crankier in his old age. I'm sorry Ope..." Tansy told her friend, placing a hand on his shouder. Compared to Opie, she felt like an elf standing next to a giant. 

"I'll figure something out. Thanks for the help though, Tans. See you around." 

Tansy grabbed a crow eater and asked for an iced tea, going to sit over at the booth as she waited for her brother to come out of church. When they finally did, he came over and sat next to her, stealing her tea. "Hey!" 

"What?" Jax asked, dumping more sugar into their shared tea. Both liked it southern sweet. "I need you." 

"You always need me. I dropped my life to be here for you, right?" 

"I know. I need you to do me a huge favor. For the club..." 

"What?" 

"We're buying two cadavers from Skeeter. We need you to sweet talk him." 

"Ew...why me?" 

"Because you talk well with negations. You're like the Rain Man...an evil genius." 

"What are the bodies for?" 

"Remember that warehouse fire last night?" 

"So?" 

"So...Tig was tapping a couple of the bodies found. Taco special." 

"Ew! Gross! Do any of you have any standards anymore?" 

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Tig shouted, shooting her a glare. 

"Please...you and Hap are two sick peas in a pod. Bobby's been married how many times? And Jax married a junkie. So...the only one is Chibs." 

"Touche, lovie..." Chibs laughed. 

"Okay...fine. I'll help you grave rob." 

"Putting it that way makes it sounds worse," Jax grinned, getting up to follow his sister as she started to walk towards the van. 

"Well, I hoe you guys burn some sage afterwards." 

On the way in the back of the van reminded Tansy of the car rides she spent with Jax and Ope when they were younger. Before she left, she changed into a aqua sweater and light blue jeans with her brown high heeled booties. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. "So, you went to school?" Half-Sac asked. 

"Yeah. I at first majored in STEAM, then I switched to mathematics. I like numbers. They don't lie." 

"Tans is the smart one out of us. She got the brains and I got the beauty," Jax teased. "Plus, she's smart enough to crack any code. Plus the big doe eyes and sweet talk can get any one of us out of trouble." 

"Really? What's the square root of 81?" Half-Sac asked, testing the young beauty's skill. 

"9. That's easy." 

"What is the square root of 81, plus the square root of 25, divided by pi?" Chibs asked. 

Tansy thought for a moment, the numbers coming alive in her head. "10.5914...it keeps going on with different numbers." 

"How did you know that?" Half-Sac asked, amazed. 

"I'm a genius. When I was in school I graduated with a GPA higher than 4.0. You should see me in a casino. I had to be kicked out after awhile." 

"True...I took her to one on her 21st. We were rolling," Jax grinned. "We're here," he informed them. They got out of the van, Jax helping his sister down as they went inside the funeral home. "They really cremate bodies here?"

"Yeah, we do," said Skeeter, coming from the back room. "Hey, guys. What's-What's going on?"

"Hi Skeeter. My brother and his club...We need a favor, Skeeter," Tansy told him.

"Christ, man. Now is not a good time. I got a new supervisor crawling up my ass. Come on."

Jax stepped forward. "Relax. Not here to make a deposit. Actually, it's a withdrawal. We need two bodies, fresh."

"You serious? For what?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to stuff you in the furnace," Jax chuckled. 

"Two dead ones. That's- That's crazy shit, man."

Tansy stepped forward to be in line with her brother. "I'm sure you took a beating at Golden Gate this weekend. I remember that you had me helping you bet when I was a kid."

"No. L-I stopped the ponies, man. I stopped it all. Gamblers Anonymous. Three-Three-Three months now. I felt awful on using a little girl like that."

Tansy scoffed. "You're kidding. You don't want the money?"

"I'm working a program, you know?"

Tansy looked lost, just like her brother. "Jesus Christ," Jax groaned. 

"You got to want something? Anything!" Tansy stressed.

"Something you might be able to get for me," Skeeter thought, looking at Tansy. 

"What's that?" Jax asked.

"Emily Duncan."

"Emily Duncan."

"She's one of our Friday night whores. She loves a good punch up her knickers," Chibs chuckled.

"Yeah. No kidding! I've been trying to push up on that for a long time."

"She's been trying to get in good with the club since I was 14," Tansy smirked.

"Really?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Who do you think gave me my first push-up bra when I was 14? I had the tits of a eight year old." Tansy turned to Skeeter, smiling. "You want to hook up with a Crow-eater, we'll make it happen."

"Really? Shit. Well, you got a deal. I, uh- I'm not cremating anything until the end of the week."

"We need two by tonight," Jax stressed.

"Well, I'm prepping a closed coffin. Some phone guy took a header off the top of the pole."

"White guy?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll take it. Need a Mexican guy too," Jax told him.

"Buried one this morning. Cheap seats. Should still be fresh."

"You mean that we gotta dig it up?" Half-Sac asked.

"Who said anything about 'we'?" Jax grinned, thrusting a shovel at the prospect. 

Tansy smirked as she followed Half-Sac out to watch him begin digging up the grave. Finding a hearse, she hopped on top of it, sliding her sunglasses up on her face. "You okay, prospect?" 

"This is so wrong, man. This is so wrong." 

"Ah...you'll be okay..." 

"You don't have to be here you know." 

"I'm protecting my investments in SAMCRO. This is part of it." 

"So...you're like what? The wolf of wall street, only wall street is SAMCRO?" Half-Sac asked. 

"Kinda. I could probably run my own buisness one day. I'm smart enough and willing enough to do it. I'm fresh out of school. All I cared about is my nephew and my brother. So, I jumped back ship here. Did it hurt? Losing your ball?" 

"Yeah. I felt a lost of my manly pride you know? The nickname sucks though." 

"At least you're not in high school. They're nicknames are mean." 

"What did they call you?" 

"Ice Queen, Ice Princess, The Snow Queen, Frigid Bitch, and so forth. Shit went down near the end and I shut people out and turned mean." 

"Shit...that is mean." 

"Well, us gingers need to stick together." 

"Come on, sis. Let's get back to the clubhouse," Jax called out, holding out a hand to his sister. 

"See ya around prospect. Shoot it in the head first," she called out, grabbing onto Jax's hand and sliding off the hood. When they got back to the clubhouse, Tansy scanned the room for the crow-eater that she wanted to talk to. Spotting her, she walked over and leaned against the bar. "Emily Duncan. Just the woman I wanted to see." 

"Do I know you?" she asked. 

"I don't know if you remember me. I'm Tansy Teller...Jax's baby sister?" 

"Oh yeah! I gave you that push-up bra when you were a kid. Man...you really filled out, huh?" Emily smiled. 

"Exactly. So, listen...the club...my brother needs a favor from you." 

"Really? Sure. I mean, what do you need? What can I do?"

"You know Skeeter, right?"

"Yeah. That guy's been trying to get in my pants since high school."

"Yeah, well...we're need you to let him in."

Emily scoffed, backing up. "Are you serious? Dude, that guy burns dead bodies. He creeps the shit out of me."

"I know. Me too. But we need Skeeter to do us a good deed- "

"Mm-hmm."

"And the only thing he wants in return... is the hand of beautiful... Emily Duncan."

Emily exhaled. "I'm not some whore."

"And I'm not a pimp or a Madam. Come on. It'll be our secret." 

"Okay...one thing in return..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to do your brother."

"Done..." Tansy smiled, smacking the table. "Door on the first left is his. Go wait for him there. His sheets are clean."

Emily smiled, racing over to the dorm room. Going over to the cookie jar that Tansy kept filled, she grabbed a row of condoms making her way over to Jax. It was a joke that she started when she was a teenager after her mom caught her with her boyfriend having sex for her first time. [Chuckling]

"Hey...she'll do it on one condition," Tansy told her brother.

"What?"

"You do her, she does him." Tansy slapped the row of condoms onto his chest. "Don't forget to double wrap this time, Jax." 

Jax smirked, pocketing the condoms. "Fair enough." 

"Well, my work here is done. Be careful out there..." 

"Will do. You going to see Little Man?" Jax asked. 

"Yeah. Then me and mom are going to go shopping for dinner tonight. See you there." 

"Yep. Bye sis." 

"Bye, big brother." Tansy waited for her mom's call that she was on her way to the hospital before heading out. She got there before her mother, so she sat down in the rocking chair, finding a children's book to read to him. Gemma came in, smiling as her daughter looked relaxed reading to the small baby. Her whole icy facade was gone, and the warmth that she only showed around her true family and friends was showing. "Hey, momma," Tansy greeted, closing the book. 

"Hey, sweetheart. How's the little guy doing?" 

"He looks better. Any news on the low life?" 

"Nope. Don't know, or do I care. Ready to go shopping for this food?" 

"Yep. Hopefully, you stay on budget." 

"Hey! It's not my fault that those men can eat me out of a whole house." 

"Well, they should eat more healthier foods...maybe some salad, and vegetables. The only healthy shit they eat is Bobby's muffins." 

"Well, you can try, but don't hold your breath." 

The mother and daughter joked back and forth as they came to the elevator. "Gemma. Tansy," Tara greeted, waiting for the elevator also. 

"Tara," Tansy greeted, the tension between her mother and kinda friend seemed thick.

"Abel seems better. Stronger."

"Yeah. He is a lucky kid. Both he and his mom escaped death on the same night," Gemma explained.

"Yeah. I heard about Wendy. Very sad."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Tansy tsked.

"Guess you two wouldn't be," Tara said under her breath. 

"Excuse me?" Tansy asked, the Ice Queen making her appearance. "Something on your mind?"

"No. Something weighing on yours?"

"Junkie tell you something?" Gemma asked. 

"No. She's still sedated. But I talked to her after that baby was born. She was crushed. She hated herself, but she wanted to live. No, somebody else popped her with that needle. Or, at the very least, gave her the loaded gun."

"Wait a minute...you guess you think my mom or I is that somebody?" Tansy asked. Gasping is fake shock, she turned to her mother. "Mom! Guess I was the one shooting it into her fingers and toes... the whole goddamn time she was pregnant too? No. That sin's on her."

"If I were a cop, I'd call that motive."

"Well, thank God you're only a doctor."

Gemma smirked, proud of her daughter for standing up to Tara and protecting her family. "We'll see what Wendy says when she comes out of detox. Or maybe I'll bounce my theory off of Jax. See where he lands on it."

"That's how you're gonna win back his heart? Accusing his mother and baby sister of trying to murder his ex-wife? Come on. You are smarter than that," Gemma scoffed. 

"I am not trying to win back anybody."

"No? Then why did you come back to Charming?" Tansy asked.

"Because of the job."

"Which one? Doctor or detective?" Gemma asked. 

"You still think... you can just say or do anything you want in this town, don't you? Everything comes around, Gemma. And you Tansy...I guess you're still that self-centered, shallow, mean girl you used to be in high school. Like mother, like daughter. You two aren't untouchable." 

"You want to touch me, sweetheart? That make you happy?" Gemma threatened. 

"Come on, Ma. Let's go..." Tansy smirked, pulling her mother away. 

"I'm proud of you baby."

"Well, like Tara said...like mother, like daughter." 

They shopped for Gemma's house, as well as Jax's. As they made their way to the register, they saw Donna trying to pay for her groceries. Tansy watched her mom go over and try to help, but she knew that Donna was too proud of a woman to ask for help. Grabbing the groceries, she went out to Gemma's cadillac and waited for her mom to return.  After they gathered up their food, they headed back to the Teller home, but not stopping at Tansy's new place of residence. It was secluded in an area of trees and completely modernized. It had a small, but open kitchen area, a large living room, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, with a family room, study/office, another living room, a working garage, and a pool with lots of outdoor space for her large motorcycle family to run around. "It's great baby. Only a ten minute drive from our house and another ten on the opposite side from Jax's." 

"I know. I wanted to turn one of the bedrooms a guest room for the kids, and another for if anybody needs room. The office can be for me since I'm SAMCRO's offical accountant. I can also help with the books at TM-Auto. I really did miss home." 

"We missed you too. Come on...we'll get the guys to help move you in tomorrow. But first we got to feed them." 

They met Tansy's godmother, Luanne at the Teller-Morrow residence, who gave her goddaughter a crushing hug. "Oh,  I can't believe our baby girl has finally graced us with her prescence." 

"It's good to see you, Aunt Luanne. How's Uncle Otto?"

"Good. He missed you sweetheart. You should go visit him." 

"I will." Tansy thought that her Aunt Luanne was the strongest woman she ever knew. A lonely young porn star met the man of her dreams, then opened up her own porn studio. Then after Otto went to prison, Luanne expanded her porn business to one of the top selling companies on NorCal. 

Tansy excused herself as she went back to the clubhouse to change clothes. Walking into Jax's room, she saw him sitting on the bed looking through their dad's old things. "Jax?" she asked, stopping at the smell. "Jesus, it smells like old socks and pussy in here."

"Hey, darlin'," Jax grinned, closing one of the folders.

"Hey, darlin'," Tansy mocked, tossing him the toilet paper. "They're having a sale on toiletries... so I picked you up some things."

"Thanks, sis."

"You okay?" Tansy asked, sitting on Jax's bed. "You look exhausted. And by exhausted, I mean terrible. How did the whole Skeeter thing, two for one sale work out?"

"It went well enough. Just a long night."

"Mmm. What's this?"

"Just a bunch of old stuff from Dad that I found in the storage."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm. Some pictures, a few Harley manuals. Bunch of Nam shit."

Tansy grabbed a couple of photos, finding one of her parents on their wedding day. "Oh, wow. '80s hair. How hot was Mom?"

"Smokin' hot."

"Did you ever read any of Dad's journals?"

"No...but I remember a few stories he used to make up for us as kids. Well, more you than me."

"Oh."

"I'd love to read it, though. Dad was-despite many things-a real good writer. Always had a knack for it. You know, Mom's the one who bought him that old Selectric."

"Didn't know that."

"Yeah." 

"Jax! Clay wants you! Custom job," Chibs yelled out. 

"Duty calls," Jax sighed, standing up. 

"Yep. I'm supposed to clean up, change clothes, and get my skinny ass back over to Mom's per Mom and Luanne's orders." 

"You better get hopping." 

"Yeah. See you soon, big brother." 

"Bye, baby sister." 

Tansy went to her rental of a room and pulled out a flowered dress and a long blue cardigan to wear with it. Finding a cute brown belt, some knee socks, and boots, she went to shower, and changed. Walking back out, she hopped inside of her car and drove back to her mom's house. The bikers slowly trickled in, all laughing and having a good time. Tansy was kinda sad not to see Opie or Donna with the kids there. "Come on! Time to eat!" Gemma called out, taking her seat. Tansy sat next to Jax, and across from the weird biker with the mo-hawk. When everybody was seated, they began to pass food around, Tansy joked around with her brother. 

Clay and Gemma looked at each other, glad that the kids were back together. After dinner, Tansy went to her old room, finding some old picture books. Rushing back down the stairs, she plopped down on the couch, between Tig and Jax. "Look what I found!" she sing-songed, opening the first page. It was of her and Jax when they were kids, carving pumpkins. Jax's hair was short and spiked, while Tansy's red curls were in piggy tails. Turning a page, it was when Tansy was 13 at her math-decathlon with her gold medal for 1st place. "This is my favorite one..." Tansy smiled, showing them their prom picture. "Look at Opie's baby face!" Tansy laughed. 

"God...he looked so young," Jax laughed,looking at their group. Tansy was wearing a green two piece prom dress, Donna was wearing a pink pale dress, and Tara was wearing a black dress. Jax felt the stirring inside of his stomach about his high school sweetheart. Soon it was time for dessert, and they enjoyed the rest of their evening. 


End file.
